


Haikyuu: The Addams Family AU

by MikuHinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji as Morticia Addams, Aone Takanobu as Lurch, Based on the musical, Bokuto Koutarou as Gomez Addams, Hinata Shouyou as Wednesday Addams, Inspired by Addams Family, Iwaizumi Hajime as Mal Beineke, Kageyama Tobio as Lucas Beineke, Karasuno as Ancestors, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu as Pugsley Addams, Oikawa Tooru as Alice Beineke, Tanaka Saeko as Grandma Addams, Tendou Satori as Fester Addams, Tendou loves the moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuHinata/pseuds/MikuHinata
Summary: A Haikyuu: The Addams Family AU based off the musical!





	1. When You're An Bokuto

**Author's Note:**

> Bold - Introducing a character  
> Italics - Character/Group singing  
> Line underneath words - 2 characters singing together

A cold, dark night. Whispering air and chilling feelings that overcome a person once they are alone during the pitch black night. The shining moon giving off a pale glow of light as it beams down at the haunted graveyard, the graveyard itself belonging to a certain family. Many graves entitled with names, words, and dates were present, even a mausoleum, as the graves themselves shared 2 things in common: death and surnames. The surnames themselves were all the same: Bokuto. The rusted, black gates of the graveyard slowly creaked open, letting way for a few people to enter: a family of 7 to be exact; 6 men and 1 woman. All were pale, wearing only black clothing, though the clothing itself was unique in it's own way, each of they're hair a different color(s): black and white, black, blonde, white, orange, dark brown hair with bleach blonde. 

In reality, this family consisted of 2 fathers, 2 sons, an uncle, a grandmother, and a butler. A strange, unusual family with a macabre fascination and sense of humor, all which were deemed normal by them. The family was visiting the graveyard at midnight for a special occasion that occurred only once a year, an event special to them only. Entering the graveyard, the head patriarch gave out a sniff, relishing the smell of the dead and corpses the place gave off.

"Ah, the intoxicating smell of the graveyard," **Kōtarō Bokuto**  mused, "The cracked headstones, the dead flowers, the pitter patter of little rat feet, makes a man feel bad to be alive. Once a year, when the last leaf of Autumn falls, we gather beneath our family tree to honor the great cycle of life and death. Come, every member of our clan - living, dead, and undecided - and let us celebrate what is to be an Addams. Come to me, my luscious husband," he walked over, gently taking the hand of a stoic male only about 2 inches shorter than him "Oh, he of skin so pale, eyes so black, and shirt cut down to Venezuela, and tell us what it is that every Addams hopes for."

"Darkness and grief and unspeakable sorrow,"  **Akaashi Bokuto** answered, though his voice was blunt, the tone behind it showed enjoyment towards what he said as well.

Kōtarō looked at his husband with adoration and love mixed into one, "I love it when you talk sexy."

 

Kōtarō :" _When you're a Bokuto_

_You need to have a little moonlight_

_When you're a Bokuto_

_You need to feel a little chill_

_You have to see the world in shades of gray_

_You have to put some poison in your day"_

 

"That's the way," Akaashi said. 

 

BokuAka: "When you're a Bokuto"

 Kōtarō: " _You need to have a sense of humor_ " Kōtarō lightly tickled Akaashi's sides, causing a light chuckle out of the stoic man.

 BokuAka: "When you're a Bokuto"

 Akaashi: " _You need to have a taste for death."_  

 BokuAka: "Who cares about the world outside

 

And what it wants from you

When you're a Bokuto

You do what Bokuto's always do! _"_

 

"Ah, mi amor!," Kōtarō grabbed Akaashi's arm and slowly began landing kisses up from his hand up his arm.

 

"Will you love me forever and ever?," Akaashi asked gently, accepting his husband's affection.

"We shall be as besotted with each other as the night we met!," Kōtarō said earnestly.

"Our first date. You took me to see-" 

"Death of a Salesman," Kōtarō proudly remembered that wonderful night.

"And how we laughed," Akaashi smiled. Kōtarō laughed, resuming his affectionate kissing. 

"And on my birthday, you brought me-"

"Anthrax"

Akaashi smiled broadly at the answer, "Even then, you knew my heart~"

 

All: " _When you're a Bokuto"_

Kōtarō: " _You gotta have a lot of passion"_  

All: " _When you're a Bokuto"_  

Akaashi: " _You need to really love your spouse"_

Kōtarō: " _Several times a day"_

All: " _You're happy when your toes are in the mud"_

"You smile a bit the moment you smell blood," a certain grandmother and uncle said in unison.

"AA-OOOH!!!," the whole family howled like wolves at the moon.

 

All: " _When you're a Bokuto_ :"

" _You need to grab a bow and arrow_ ,"  **Hinata Bokuto** pulled out a crossbow, loading it before aiming for the sky, successfully bringing down a bird from it's flight through the sky.

 

All: " _When you're a Bokuto_ :"

" _You need a moment to explode_ ,"  **Nishinoya Bokuto** pushed a TNT plunger, triggering an explosion from a distance.

**Saeko Bokuto:** " _Just pour a potion"_

" _Flip the switch,"_ **Tendou Bokuto** pulled out a light bulb, placing it between his teeth, allowing it to miraculously light up without the need of electricity.

All: " _And wait till things get hot"_

_When you're an Bokuto_

_You have to really stir the pot"_

 

Tendou: "So _keep your sunshine_  
_And keep your glee"_

Kōtarō: " _Country music and_ Tennessee"

Hinata: "Keep _your_ laughter"

Saeko: "And _MTV"_

 All: "And _all will be all right_

_So give us shadows and give us gloom_

_Broken glass in a motel room_

_Something fun we can all exhume_

_And give it all tonight!"_

 

"And on this special night, beneath our Family Tree, we summon our beloved Ancestors. Why do we do this?," Kōtarō asked his darling husband.

"Because to deny death is to deny life," Akaashi replied.

"And HOW do we do this?"

"By dancing on their graves!," Tendou excitedly answered.

"Good Answer! Dance my brother, Tendou, to wake the dead!"

The family walked a good distance as Tendou stepped in front of the Morgue, which had the word BOKUTO engraved at the head of the mausoleum. After the dance was completed, the gate to the mausoleum opened, smoke coming out as ghosts came out, all different and unique in their own way. Only 3 females were present, the rest male. However, the gathering was eventful as family was gathered once more this time of year despite the differences present.

Ancestors: " _Once torn asunder_  
_Down six feet under_  
_We get to gather here_

_Dead for forever_

_Bled from whatever_

_Called now to reappear_

_Every cadaver_  
_Start the palaver_  
_Once in an Bokuto year_

_Hold your decaying_  
_Hear what we're saying_  
_Time now to give a cheer"_  
[](https://genius.com/Andrew-lippa-when-youre-an-addams-annotated#note-15597599)  
Kōtarō: "Line Dance!  
Bunny Hop!  
Do the Twist!  
Rigor Mortis!

Death Rattle!" (Que dancing because I don't know how to describe dancing at all)

Male Ancestors:  
   
_That's right!_  


_When you're a Bokuto_

  
_Late night! Out with the Bokuto!_  
  
_With one bite_ | Bokuto Family/Female Ancestors:  
   
_You have a very special duty_  
   
   


_When you're a Bokuto_  
  
---|---  
  
 

 

All: " _You're obligated to the clan_

_It's family first and family last_  
_And family by and by_  
_When you're an Bokuto_  
_The standard answers don't apply_  
_When you're an Bokuto_  
_You do what Bokuto do or-_ "

"Ughhh,"  **Aone** spoke for the first time.

" _Die!"_


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kōtarō Bokuto finds himself in a predicament where, for the first time in his life, he must lie to his own husband. However, the reason for lying is for his second born son, Hinata's sake, as Hinata doesn't wish to tell his papa about an important thing yet. But, Akaashi seems to be thinking (and KNOWING) that his spouse maybe hiding something from him.  
> You could say that, stuck between honoring his son's wish and the guilt of not telling his husband the truth, that Kōtarō Bokuto is trapped.

"A wonderful night again, my beloved ancestors. Now, back to your crypt," Kōtarō said to the spirits, an arm around his husband's waist. It was the ending of the family reunion, with the Bokuto family ready to pack it in for the rest of the dark night. Already, Saeko Bokuto and the sons, Hinata and Nishinoya Bokuto had stepped out the gates of the graveyard, waiting for their parents and uncle to come as well. Tendou simply stood at by the mausoleum, smiling as he watched his brother and brother-in-law walk out with one another. However, if one looked closely enough, one could see the mischief present in Tendou's red, down turned eyes. 

The spirits agreed to to go back, each of them already wishing for the next year to appear. The spirits each said their own goodbyes to one another, each in their own way, as  **Daichi Bokuto** pulled on the gate to allow them to go back to the afterlife. Daichi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, pulling a few more times. He turned to the other spirits, who were confused as to why Daichi wasn't opening the gate.

"It's locked," he said to them.

"What?", the rest of the spirits asked, not believing it was true. 

"That can't be,"  **Tanaka Bokuto** shook his head, "Move aside please." Tanaka moved past Daichi and placed his undead hands on the gate, before pulling with all his might. On the 8th try, he finally gave up. He shook his head in disbelief, turning to the spirits, "Daichi's right, it won't budge."

"That's right, we have a problem," a voice called out. The spirits turned immediately, only to see Tendou with a smirk on his face. Tendou had bright spiked up red hair and, like the rest of the family, had pale skin. His attire was a heavy, black full-length coat. Before the ancestors to ask WHAT he was doing here and WHY he was here, he pointed to a far away oak tree, a short boy with a thin build was standing under it, seeming to mutter to himself, only to reveal Hinata Bokuto.

"His name is **Tobio, Tobio Beineke**. I'm in LOVE," Hinata said, seeming to swoon at the mere mention of his name. Hinata, unlike his parents, was short, a trait he shared with his brother, Nishinoya, who was shorter than him. He had unruly, orange hair and brown eyes that gleamed with excitement whenever he held a crossbow or was torturing his brother despite Noya being the older son. His usual attire consisted of black shirt that went above his knees with a white collar, black tights, and black shoes with white socks.

"That's right: Little Hinata Bokuto, that charming, irrepressible bundle of malice who had poisoned his own brother just for a ride in the ambulance had grown up and found LOVE!," Tendou cheered with delight. The ancestors all gasped at the news. 

Suddenly a young man appeared next to Hinata, Tobio Beineke. His black hair was cropped short, with a fringe that hung just above his dark blue eyes, wearing a white blazer and grey jacket with black slacks and a blue tie. He was looking at Hinata with the same look Kōtarō gave Akaashi when they were alone together.

"Ooh Hinata, I just want to look you up in a little away cottage, with a picket fence and an apple tree," Tobio lamented, staring Hinata right in the eyes. 

"I like the part about being locked up," Hinata grinned, grabbing Tobio's hand and whisking him away to God knows where.

"So, here's the deal:," Tendou started, "i'm not letting ANY OF YOU back in that crypt until love triumphs!" 

The ancestors all immediately began protesting, only for Tendou to shush them. "So...how is this Tobio Beineke anyway? Is he worthy of Hinata?," Tendou asked.

"No,"  **Tsukishima Bokuto** said.

"Do they REALLY love each other?"

"No," Tsukishima said.

"What IS love anyway? Does this rash look serious to you?," Tendou had pulled his sleeve down and showed his elbow to  **Tadashi** **Bokuto** and  **Asahi** **Bokuto** , who were both checking it out.

"Yeah," the two spirits nodded in agreement.

"Oh...SO many questions about love! But when you think about it, is there anything more important?"

"Yes," all the spirits nodded. Tendou huffed at their response.

" _Let's not talk about anything else but love (x2)_

_Can't we talk about lofty goals?_

_Mating souls?_

_Altering minds?_

_And faltering roles?_

_Let's not talk about anything else..."_

* * *

 

"Fight, sir! Have a piece of my Japanese steel," Kōtarō said as he practiced with his sword, going against Aone who only held a grey feather duster. Kōtarō Bokuto, the head of the Bokuto family, had round, golden-colored eyes and spiky white-grey hair with black streaks, almost always dressed in a chalk-striped, dark-colored suit and tie. Despite being the head, he was normally childish and expressive.

Aone was the butler of the Bokuto household. He was known to talk in only the occasional expressive grunt, but his face stayed emotionless. Alongside his light hair color and large frame, his most outstanding feature is his missing eyebrows. The only attire he ever seemed to wear was the butler outfit who always wore on the job, even on off days it seemed to be the only thing he would wear. 

Currently, the pair was in the living room, which would make any millionaire envious, portraits of the family hung up and a swords mantel over the fireplace with one sword missing, one that Kōtarō was currently using himself.

"Kōtarō, look," Akaashi said softly. Kōtarō turned to his husband of 20 years entering the room, holding what appeared to be a bouquet of sunny yellow dandelions in his cold hands. Akaashi Bokuto, the matriarch (though if you called him that to his face he would do _something_ to you) of the Bokuto family, had messy black hair and gunmetal blue eyes with thin pupils and slightly thick eyebrows, an emotionless expression on his face which would change given the circumstances. He wore a pitch black shirt, though the slit of it ran down to his belly button, revealing his chest to anyone who looked at, and tight black pants.

"Ugh, flowers, who would send something so tasteless?," Kōtarō rolled his eyes at the gift, going back to practicing his swordsmanship by himself as Aone stood to the side.  

Akaashi pulled out a card from the bouquet of flowers, reading it out loud for Kōtarō to hear. "'The most precious gift there is, more goodylicious than gold, that blessing we call 'friendship' whether new or very old'"

"Goodylicious? Who talks like that?," Kōtarō asked as he continued his practice.

"The Beinekes," Akaashi answered, going towards a table in the far corner and pulling out silver scissors, proceeding to cut off the head of the golden flowers one by one, "Hinata's friend, Tobio's parents are coming for dinner tonight."

"...Tobio?," Kōtarō asked, abruptly stopping his practice.

"Yes," Akaashi replied, focused on his work.

"Tobio...is a boy's name."

"Yes."

"Hinata....has a friend who is a BOY."

Akaashi looked up at his husband's words, "1. They are both boys, so why are you concerned about it? 2. It's nothing, just puppy love. Put these in water," Akaashi handed the stems of the flowers of Aone. Aone nodded and grabbed a vase, placing the stems in it.

"Papa, Dad, I shot dinner," Hinata said as he entered the room, holding up what appeared to be a dead goose in his hand.

"Oh, it's lovely Hinata, where did you find it?," Akaashi plucked the goose from his son's hand, examining the bird.

"The petting zoo"

"Thank you, son. Come, Aone, we'll whip up something really special only this time, we'll actually cook it," Akaashi turned to his husband, "Oh, Kōtarō, guest for dinner: fresh meat." 

"Dad, I have something really important to tell you," Hinata walked up to his father once papa and Aone left the room.

"What?," Kōtarō had resumed to his sword practice.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," Kōtarō said, stopping his practice.

"Look." Hinata held up a piece of jewelry to his father's face. In his hands laid a ring, a silver ring with a black gem in the middle of it. It was a simple ring, but seemed to hold a lot of meaning behind it nonetheless.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say THAT was an engagement ring...what are you saying?," Kōtarō asked his son.

"Oh, daddy! Tobio wants to marry me!," Hinata smiled. He had a fascination with death and macabre, where his smiles usually came from, other than that, his face was pale and blank until his curiosity was peaked or a demented smile formed when something he considered fun occurred. Seeing his son smile like this without his interests of death in mind was....unnerving.

"WHAT?!"

"Tobio Beineke loves me, and he wants to marry me!," Hinata jumped up and down at his own words, a fluffy feeling spreading through his chest.

"Oh, well, do you want to marry _him?_ ," Kōtarō asked after getting over the shock of his youngest son telling him that he was engaged.

"YES!....I THINK so."

"You THINK so?," Kōtarō questioned.

"Well, I never even _met_ his parents. He's never met  _mine_ , and I just want to be sure," Hinata explained.

"What does that mean?"

"That the families can get along," Hinata said softly, looking at the ground, "I mean, he HAS to know what he's getting into."

".........I don't know what your saying."

"I'm SAYING, we are who we are," Hinata gestured to himself and Kōtarō, "and they're from.... _Miyagi_ "

"Miyagi! A spleen city!," Kōtarō swinged his sword at an imaginary target, possibly the whole city of Miyagi.

"That's what I mean," 

"Ok, ok, alright, this is important. Let's go tell your papa-," Kōtarō placed his sword in the mantel and went to walk out the room, only to be stopped by a hand gripping the back of his suit jacket.

"NO!" Kōtarō turned his head and looked down to see his son looking up at him with scared, desperate eyes, a look that he never wore before in the Bokuto household.

"No? But we have to tell your papa-"

"Daddy, PLEASE! He'll ask the most embarrassing questions and _wreck the whole thing_ "

Kōtarō blinked, "You'll tell _me_ and but you won't tell your papa that your getting married?"

Hinata let go of his father's jacket, "After dinner when were all friends. THEN we'll tell him."

"But i've NEVER kept ANYTHING from your papa," Kōtarō said.

"Daddy PLEASE! If you love me!," Hinata pleaded.

"But-"

"Do you _love me_ , daddy?," Hinata asked, looking at his father in the eye with a serious look on his face. Everything seemed to freeze.

 

" _There are 2 things I would never do:_

_Say 'No' to my husband_

_Say 'No' to my son_

_So what exactly should I do?_ "

 

" _Hato*_ , You realize what your asking me to do?," 

"Just 1 tiny little secret, please, PLEASE," Hinata begged, his hands clasped together in desperation.

"Ok, ok, I promise I WON'T tell your papa," Kōtarō said, giving into his son's pleas.

"Thank you, daddy!," Hinata jumped up excitedly, hugging his father, "Just 1 little secret, _right?_ "

"Yes, yes, OUR little secret," Kōtarō said. Hinata grinned and walked out the room in satisfaction and relief welling up in his chest. 

Kōtarō stared after his son as his figure disappeared from view.

 

" _Hinata's growing up_

_But i'm not ready_

_Hinata's growing up_

_As time slips by_

_When did he become someone else's chum_

_Someone else to make his father wonder_

_'Why, oh why, oh why?"_

_Hinata's growing up_

He'll be the moon before you know it

_It's a puzzling thing_

_A secret in the house_

_2 boys and a ring_ "

 

"There's something wrong with Hinata," a voice said behind him. Kōtarō gave a short scream and turned, only to see his husband, Akaashi behind him, arms crossed with a stern look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"He's in the kitchen, smiling like THIS," Akaashi proceeded to give his best example of the smile featured on one of his son's face, Kōtarō's eyes widening when he saw it "Maybe it is this _boy_ ," Akaashi suggested.

"'This boy?' Ha! Don't be silly, I say! A double ha: Ha, Ha! As yourself said: Puppy love," Kōtarō grabbed Akaashi's hand, kissing it, before beginning to lead him to the stairs, "Now come, Akaashi, I have the urge to take you into my arms, let's go upstairs."

"Kōtarō," Akaashi said sternly, stepping away from his hold.

"On the other hand, he is a healthy, young man, like you wer-ARE!" Kōtarō corrected himself as soon as he saw his husband's dark eyes narrow, "He'll even fall in love and get married, like YOU did."

Akaashi scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, i'm far too young to have one of my sons marry already."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?," the black and white haired man said nervously.

"And besides, he'll have lots of boys and girls."

"How do YOU know?," Kōtarō asked with a raised brow.

"Because Hinata IS my son," Akaashi smirked.

"Yes!," Kōtarō gave a forced smile, "But what if-and I have NO reason to say this-what if he DID meet someone who stole his heart?"

"Don't be silly. When that happens, I will be the first to know. Hinata tells me EVERYTHING. Just. Like. You. Do." Akaashi stepped closer to his husband with each word that left his mouth, before gripping the front of Kōtarō's shirt and bringing him close to his own face. Everything seemed to freeze.

 

" _There are 3 things I would never do:_

_Lie to my husband_

_Lie to my son_

_Or tell the truth to either one_ "

 

"Kōtarō, you DO tell me everything, don't you?," Akaashi asked slowly, releasing Kōtarō from his grip. Kōtarō proceeded to give out a nervous laugh. "Of course!," he exclaimed.

"Oh my, your perspiring," Akaashi wiped a finger across Bokuto's forehead and looked down at his finger. Sure enough, a liquid was present on it.

"What?," Kōtarō felt his face, feeling sweat was indeed on his face.

"I hope your not coming down with a case of: Liar Shingles," Akaashi sported a dark look and turned to walk from the room.

"No! No!"

"I think Hinata and I shall to have a little...chat," Akaashi sent his husband one final dark look before leaving the room.

Kōtarō collapsed on the couch, nervousness taking over his body at his husband's words. He sat there, feeling pressure take it's toll. The feeling of having to choose between his husband's trust-the man he feel in love with at first sight when they were only teens when he saw him cutting off the heads of red roses-and his son's trust-his second born child who he always promised to take of the minute he was placed in his arms as a newborn-the feeling of being caged was inevitable with Kōtarō Bokuto.

 

" _Like a bull in the ring_

_Like a moderate right-wing_

_I'm trapped_

_Like a fly in my tea or the New York DMV_

_I'm Trapped_

_With my husband to my left and my son to my right_

_Any thought of my escaping must be scrapped_

_I could choose sing the blues but no matter what I do's_

_I'm trapped_

_Trapped Trapped_

_Like a boat in a lock or a cukoo in a clock_

_I'm trapped_

_Like a corpse in the ground or like theatre in the round_

_I'm trapped_

_I could cry, I could lie I could simply up and die_

_But I fear the dice I've rolled have finally crapped!_

_Should I beg? Should I rage? or stay safely in my cage?_

_How?_

_Trapped Trapped Trapped ..._

_How can I keep a secret from the man I adore?_

_The bitter breeze that keeps me here and coming back for more!_

_He stokes the Bokuto fire he harbors each desire_

_I'd never tell him lies but when my son cries_

_How can I be expected then to turn the other cheek?_

_Should I not be his hero 'stead of sniviling and weak?_

_I'll pick the route that's true tell me what I must do!_

_Should I gripe?_

_Should I groan? Would I rather pass a stone?_

_Trapped_

_Husband gone wild, Crazy child Little me unreconciled I'm trapped If I'm wrong,_

_I'll be strong and we'll try to get along_

_Or I'll fail, have to bail show my coffin to the nail if I napped,_

_if I snapped maybe dinner would be scrapped! Then I wouldn't be-_

_Trapped! Trapped! Trapped!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hato = Dove in Japanese  
> This is due to Gomez calling Wednesday 'Paloma' in the play, which means 'dove' in Spanish.  
> Also to establish: Nishinoya in this fic will be 18 while Hinata is 17. It's up to the reader on what you believe BokuAka's ages are.


	3. Pulled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's feelings are all over the place. He wants to...laugh and cry...not his usual self, all it's all Tobio Beineke's fault. He eventually realizes what's happening to him: He's being pulled in a new direction.

"Hinata and Tobio sitting in a tree, K-I-L-L-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes m-AAAAHHHHH!!!" Nishinoya Bokuto screamed as he felt his limbs be pulled. Currently, he was chained to a Torture Rack* with a blank faced Hinata pulling the lever. Nishinoya, despite being the older brother, was about 2-3 inches shorter than his younger brother. He had wild dark brown hair ruffled upwards with a tiny tuft of bleach blonde hair falling over his forehead and slanted, brown eyes. He wore a black and white striped shirt and black shorts.

"Wow, that was intense....Do it again! Do it again!" Hinata gave a slight smirk before pulling the lever once more. "AAAAHHHHH!!!" 

"This dinner has to go okay," Hinata said, pacing up and down the room, worrying over the future events of the evening.

"It WILL if you let me blow up this 'Tobio' guy!" Noya growled out, his tone filled with the urge to blow something up if it weren't for his current predicament.

"No!....Let's wait on that," Hinata said, not looking at his older brother. His mind was fuzzy with many things that his brain couldn't contain. All his life, he had an obsession with death, a trait common in the Bokuto family, yet what he never developed was all these emotions that he had gained just through meeting this 1 guy who he had met in the forest....

 

**~FLASHBACK~**

**Hinata shot his crossbow in the air, successfully pinning the once flying bird to it's early grave.**

**Target practice away from the family had been an enjoyment of his, particularly if it was in the dark of the woods where all things were possible.**

**His aim was never wrong, ever since he was 2, he had used a crossbow which was a gift from daddy.**

**The crossbow was first used for target practice against Aone...it left a mess but he still tried!**

**Nishinoya had become a use for target practice when Hinata was 6, which also left a mess sometimes too.**

**It took a while before he had perfected his aim.**

**He heard a rustle in the bushes.**

**Quickly, he turned and fired his crossbow at the bush, aiming for the target.**

**"Aah!"**

**....Huh?**

**Slowly, Hinata walked towards the bush, peeking through a man holding his right arm in pain, the arrow that was shot stuck in the ground at his side.**

**Orange met Blue eyes.**

**~FLASHBACK END~**

"I'm so confused. Ever since I met him, I've felt, I don't know...I wanna laugh and cry. And everything seems so right and wrong, all at the same time. And sometimes I wanna rip off all of his flesh and eat him up until there's NOTHING left.....it's not normal," Hinata explained, stopping his pacing and leaning against the wall, wondering, ' _How did this happen to me?'_

 

" _I don't have a sunny disposition._  
_I'm not known for being too amused._  
_My demeanor's locked in one position._  
_See my face? I'm enthused._  
_Suddenly, however, I've been puzzled._  
_Bunny rabbits make me want to cry._  
_All my inhibitions have been muzzled,_  
_And I think I know why._

 

A bird appeared in the open window of the Torture Room. Hinata went over to the window and lightly picked it up, putting the small animal in his hands as he was still in his own world of amazement at the development that was occurring inside him.

 

 

" _I'm being pulled in a new direction,_  
_But I think I like it._  
_I think I like it._  
_I'm being pulled in a new direction._  
_Through my painful pursuit,_  
_Somehow birdies took root._  
_All the things I detested impossibly cute._  
_God! What do I do?_  
_Pulled-_ "

 

In his own little world, Hinata accidentally pulled off the head of the bird in his hands.

"Wow....you've got some serious issues," Nishinoya commented, seeing his younger brother's horrified face as he tried to connect the head of the bird back on it's little body.

"Fly away little bird...", Hinata threw the bird's body in the air, only for the body to fall on the ground.....moving on!

 

" _Papa_ _always said be kind to strangers_

_But he doesn't know what they destroy_

_I can feel the clear and present dangers when he learns that the boy_

_Has got me pulled in a new direction"_

 

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Nishinoya screamed as Hinata pulled the lever of the Torture Rack once again.

 

" _But I think I like it_ "

 

"That was good! That was good!" Nishinoya exclaimed.

 

" _I think I like it_ "

 

"Do it again! Do it again!"

 

_"Has got me pulled in a new direction"_

 

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Noya screamed once again as Hinata pulled the lever.

 

" _And this feeling_

_I know is impossible_

_So I'll confide that I've tried but I can't let it go_

_It's disgustingly true pulled pulled pulled_ "

  

"AAAAHHHHH!!!AAAAHHHHH!!!AAAAHHHHH!!!" Hinata pulled the lever 3 times, causing Noya to scream with each pull of his limbs.

 

_"Puppy dogs with droopy faces unicorns with dancing mice_

_Sunrise in wide open spaces_

_Disney World_

_I'll go there twice_

_Butterflies and picnic lunches bunches of chrysanthemums_

_Lollipops and pillow fights and Christmas eve sugar plums_

_String quartets and Chia Pets and afternoon banana splits_

_Angels watching as I sleep and Liberace's Greatest Hits_

_Oh has got me pulled in a new direction_

_If they keep insisting_

_I'll stop resisting_

_Just watch me pulled in a new direction_

_I should stay in the dark not obey every spark_

_But the boy has a bite better far than his bark_

_And you bet I'll bite too do what's truly taboo_

_As I'm pulled in a new direction!"_

 

In the midst of his singi-talking, Hinata was unaware of 2 pairs of ears listening in on the words coming out of his mouth.

* * *

"Puppy dogs? Disney World? He's in no state to entertain ANY guests, we have to cancel the dinner," Akaashi said as he and Kōtarō walked down the stairs to the open space of the mansion. They had 'unintentionally' listened in on their youngest son's lamenting, finding him talking about unicorns and lollipops, something he had NEVER done before, causing his parents to worry over his mental state.

"Ah, no!," Kōtarō protested, remembering his son's words. Akaashi stopped in his footsteps, slowly turning around with a stern expression on his snow white face.

"...What?"

"I mean, we can't do that," Kōtarō stammered.

"Why?," Akaashi crossed his arms.

"Because...uh....because there won't be any dinner?" Bokuto couldn't help but wince at his own wording.

Akaashi stared his husband for a moment. "Kōtarō, do you love your youngest son? Do you care for his mental well-being?"

"Of course," Kōtarō answered.

"Do you want him to be on a preppy vacation, spending the rest of his days hating _US_ because we let him ruin his life?" Akaashi asked, getting closer to his husband with each word he spoke. Everything seemed to stop.

 

" _There are 4 things I would-_ "

 

"Kōtarō! Would you stop that?," Akaashi said, lightly slapping his husband on the arm.

"I think we should have this dinner," Kōtarō said.

"Why?"

"We need to...introduce him to the world," Kōtarō hesitated, struggling to find the right words to say.

"...Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND? Have you SEEN the world lately? Now stop stalling and tell him the dinner is _off._ "

"But Akaashi-"

"YOUR the father in this relationship, the father is the canceller, and after 20 years of marriage, you can't do this 1 thing for _me_?," Akaashi said, tapping his foot waiting for a response. Before Kōtarō could reply, a bundle of voices sounded entering the space; Granny Saeko, Uncle Tendou, Nishinoya, and Aone with Hinata behind them looking anxious.

"Ok! Family Meeting!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Torture Rack = A device in medieval times used to stretch the limbs and crush the bones


	4. One Normal Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kōtarō fails to tell Hinata the dinner is off, Akaashi decides to have the dinner, but with 1 condition. Hinata asks if they family can at least act 'normal' for one night, with Tobio asking the same thing of HIS parents. What they both want is just one normal night.

Hinata made sure the family (Aone was included as family) was gathered together, he was pacing from nervousness as he made sure they could hear him and what he had to say, "About tonight now, here's the schedule: first we have drinks like, 'Hi! Nice to meet you'", Hinata demonstrated a handshake with the air.

Saeko, Nishinoya, Aone, and Tendou looked at each other. "Hello!" Aone roughly patted Noya on the back while Granny Saeko and Tendou shook hands.

"Ok...then they'll want to see the house, and at 8 we'll have dinner and they'll be back at their hotel by 9:30," Hinata continued, setting the schedule but not listing the final item that wasn't spoken:  _Telling the families about Tobio and Hinata's engagement._

"Hinata, your _father_ has something to tell you," Akaashi said, pushing Kōtarō towards their youngest son. Kōtarō looked at his husband, before looking at his son's curious face. He gulped, knowing the words he would speak may shatter his son's cold beating heart.

"Actually, Hato, your papa and I have been having....second thoughts," Kōtarō started out as gently as possible.

"What about?," Hinata asked.

"This dinner...it all seems so quick-"

"IT'S NOT QUICK!," Hinata screamed, causing Kōtarō to jump back at the tone his son never produced before.  "I'm sorry daddy, it's just that I promised Tobio and you know how I HATE to break a promise," Hinata gritted out, stepping closer to Kōtarō.

"Yes, Hato, but your papa and I-," Kōtarō tried to say, only to be cut off.

"Daddy, i'm your YOUNGEST child and if you can't do this 1 thing for me, then I just don't know WHAT," Hinata turned away and crossed his arms, not wanting to look at his father at the moment.

Kōtarō looked at Hinata, before looking at Akaashi's expectant gaze. He sighed, coming to a conclusion. "Maybe...just a _little_ dinner."

Hinata jumped, hugging his father around the neck. "Thank you, daddy!"

"Well, it seems that I've been out voted," Akaashi said, his own arms crossed. Kōtarō jumped at the tone his husband's voice held behind it's calmness. "So dinner it is," Akaashi started off, "Drinks, dinner, and then _the game._ "

"YES!," the rest of the family cheered, except for Kōtarō, Akaashi, and Hinata, the latter who looked horrified at what his papa had said.

"No, no, no, no, PLEASE papa!," Hinata begged.

"But it's a family tradition"

"But it's MY dinner," Hinata growled out.

"But it's MY house, dinner and then  _the game,_ " Akaashi sternly, holding no room for argument.

"1/2, Hato! _Don't push it_ ," Kōtarō whispered in his youngest son's ear, warning him against arguing with his papa unless he wanted to fell Akaashi's wrath.

"Then, can we at least all act normal?," Hinata sighed.

"Define _normal_ ," Saeko chuckled out. **Saeko Bokuto** , despite her age, had a slender body figure. She was short and had short honey blonde hair and with slightly slanted brown eyes. She was best known for her cynical and morbid sense of humor and her recreational interest in the occult, typically wearing a grey fringed shawl. 

" _Normal_ is an illusion, darling, what's normal for the spider is a calamity for the fly," Akaashi said firmly.

Hinata sighed exasperated, "Papa, please!"

" _They're normal people_  
_Not like you, not like me_  
_Please can't we be an average family?_  
_One normal night, that's all I want_  
_That's all I need from you_  
_One normal house without a mouse_  
_To feed a plant or two!_  
_You must admit we're not_  
_What people call "laid back"_  
_So can we muse a bit_  
_And lose the basic black?_  
_Whoa, one normal night_  
_With normal people on their way_  
_Just one normal night!_  
Whaddaya say?"

 

Kōtarō and Akaashi looked at each other, before looking back at their youngest son. "ONE normal night?," Akaashi asked.

 

" _To be polite_  
_To do the least you can_ "

 

"ONE normal eve?," Bokuto asked.

 

" _Can you achieve_  
_A kind of common man?_  
_You have to swear to me_  
_Yes, promise to the core._  
_It's almost six o'clock_  
_They're almost at the door!_  
_On all the Bokuto ancestors_  
_Who've ever walked aright_  
_One normal night...!_ "

* * *

 

"Ok, ok, Tobio enough is enough, give me the map,"  **Hajime Beineke** demanded as his son read the map. Currently, it was 5:50 pm, with the Beineke family walking in circles due to getting lost in finding the mansion **Tobio Beineke** was persistent in finding.

"I don't see any houses,"  **Tooru Beineke** noted, looking around at the tall trees.

"Because there aren't any, Tooru, were in the middle of this godforsaken park," Hajime grunted. Tooru pulled out a blue pamphlet from his beige coat pocket, reading off the description of their surroundings.

"*Yoyogi park, designed in 1967 by-"

"WAIT!" Tobio shouted.

"What?"

"I know where we are, this is where I first saw him!" Tobio said, his eyes brightened with nostalgia. "I was lost in the park and a pigeon dropped to my feet with an arrow in it and suddenly my arm was injured with an arrow too. I look up and there he was, Hinata with a crossbow, looking like Diana the Huntress....only male."

Hajime stared Tobio for a moment, "A _what?_ "

"You know, a crossbow," Tobio made a motion with his arms to resemble the shooting of a crossbow.

"...This boy walks around with a _crossbow?,_ " Hajime asked.

"Dad it's okay, he has a permit," Tobio said, not noticing the underlying concern in his father's words. That or we was ignoring it all together.

"Oh, good choice, son! Ok, here's whats going to happen: were going BACK to the hotel," Hajime began to walk to the other 

"Be patient with him, dear: 'A father should support his son, and Tobio is your only one'," Tooru said, smiling as he rhymed his words.

"See what you did? Your dad's rhyming again, now lets go back to the hotel and then-,"

"NO!" Tobio shouted.

" _One normal night_  
_No, not one poem, not one inspiring word_  
_One normal scene, complete routine_  
_Tonight can't be absurd_  
_Please don't embarrass me_  
_Or be completely rude_  
_Don't make a fuss about the house_  
_About the food_  
_Whoa, one normal night_  
_I know it's big, but can't you see_  
_This one normal night is for me!_ "

"Come on!" Tobio said, leading his fathers away.

When the Beineke's disappeared, Tendou moved from his hiding place with a grin on his face, the ancestors moving from their own as well. "Aw, he seems like a nice young man!," Tendou said cheerily. The ancestors, however, gave their own words of disagreement.

"Huh?"

"They're not right for each other,"  **Ennoshita Bokuto** said.

"Not right for each other? What do you mean not right for each other?," Tendou asked shocked.

"He's from Miyagi,"  **Kinoshita Bokuto** said bluntly

"Oh....well,"

"Was Napolean right for Josephine?  
Was nausea right for Dramamine?  
Were the eighties right  
for the drum machine?  
Who's to say? Who's to say?  
Was ballet right for Balanchine?  
Was Polio right for the Salk vaccine?  
Was Haizaki from KNB right for the basketball team?  
Who's to say?"

" _One normal night_  
_Is a perilous trick_  
_Normal is hard to attain_  
_Children are crazy and parents are quick_  
_Passions are hard to explain_  
_But this is their moment_  
_And this is your chance_  
_So if you don't want ot remain_  
_Start singing of love!_ "

"What?!" the ancestors shouted in shock.

" _Love!_ "

"No!"

" _Love!_ "

"Why?!"

" _Love!_ "

"Ugh!"

" _Only affairs of the heart_  
_Your turn!_ "

Ancestors: " _Bringing them love!"_

"Yes!"

_"Love"_

"Yes!"

_"Love"_

"Right!"

_"Love"_

"Good!"

Tendou: " _Love lets you spirits depart_  
_So, let the normalcy start!_

Tendou+Ancestors: " _Protect and rally round_  
_Let's aid them and abet_  
_One normal night it was they'll-_ "

"GEEEETT!!"

* * *

 

" _One normal night!_  
_One normal night!_  
_One normal night! Hinata wants_  
_One normal night!_  
_One normal night!_  
_One normal night! Give him just_  
_One normal night!_  
_One normal night!_  
_One normal night! Hinata wants-_ "

"One"

"One"

"One"

_"One!_

Bokuto   
Family/Ancestors:  
One normal night  
We comprehend  
We'll tend his every need |    
Hinata:  
All I want, all I ask  
   
You'll tend my every need  
---|---  
  
  
IwaOi: "When we arrive, we'll come alive  
To make this night succeed! _"_

Tobio: " _Just be respectable_  
_Don't make an odd remark"_

 

"Okay, okay!" Hajime and Tooru nodded their heads at their sons words in agreement.

 

Hinata: " _Keep undetectable_  
_Our passion for the dark"_

 

"Just as you say!" The Bokuto family nodded their heads, promising to be on their best behavior.

 

KageHina: "And then  
It's paradise right here in  
Yoyogi Park! _"_

All: " _In one normal_  
_Informal_  
_One normal-_ "

 

Tobio pulled the hangman's noose, causing the foghorn doorbell to ring, signalling that the Beineke's on were here at 6:00 pm sharp.

" _Niiiiiiiiiiight!_ "

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yoyogi Park = a real-life park in Tokyo, Japan.  
> Also, Tobio refers to his parents as father and dad.  
> Hajime = Father  
> Tooru = Dad


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says

 "Hurry up," Hinata called urgently down the stairs to Aone, who was walking very...heavily towards the door. His pale hand grasped the doorknob, steadily opening it for the waiting guests who cautiously walked in, viewing the large place.

 "Hello. Had a little trouble finding the place, it's like someone turned off all your street lamps," Hajime said as he looked around the entrance of the home. Tiled floors with walls decorated with paintings and dark green wallpaper, a chandler dangling high off the ceiling with bright lights shining down on the people beneath. The black staircase having a green and brown carpet going up and down the steps, little furniture placed around. 

 "Wow, look at this place. Did they just move in or what?" Hajime asked.

 "No, this is how they live in Tokyo," Tooru answered, a little insensitive on the topic "They spend all their money on rent and have none left over for furniture."

Tobio facepalmed at his parents, before jumping as he heard a grunt from behind him. Aone stood behind the Beineke family with a blank look on his glaring face, as if he was looking for the best way to kill them.

 "Hajime Beineke," said man held out his hand for shaking. Aone let out a grunt.

 "This is my husband, Tooru" A grunt came out.

 "That's my son, Tobio" Another grunt.

 "....and YOU are?" Hajime hesitated in asking. Aone simply grunted again and slowly left the room, each step being taken as if a zombie was trudging towards it's next human victim. Once Aone was completely absent, Hajime brought his husband to the side, whispering harshly in his ear;  "Earth to Tooru, we've landed in weird city! I say drinks then bye-bye."

 "Hajime! 'Be open to experience, and welcome in the new. Reach deep in your surprise bag, there may be a gift for you!'," Tooru recited cheerfully.

 "Honey," Hajime said, "My surprise back is so full I can hardly lift it!"

 "Dad, lighten up! These are YOUR kind of people, real...unique people," Tobio said, coming up to his father. Hajime turned with a raised brow.

 "Oh yeah? Where are they from?"

 "Where are WE from?" A voice called out. The Beineke family turned, only to see the patriarch of the Bokuto family standing there, a proud grin present on his face as he began speaking about the Bokuto family past. (The writer is currently too lazy to come up with a random story about the Bokuto family past so deal with it please)

"Enough about us," Kotaro said, walking up to the family with a firm hand held out. "Mr. Hajime Beineke I presume?" Kotaro shook hands with said man, then turning towards the attractive man with chocolate brown hair and eyes wearing a beige coat, "And the lovely Mr. Tooru Beineke," Kotaro grasped Tooru's hand, placing a light kiss on his knuckles. Hajime saw this and abruptly grabbed his husband's hand.

"And you must be young Tobio....Unless YOUR the father," Kotaro pointed at Tobio, "And YOUR the son," Kotaro pointed at Hajime, "With a massive thyroid problem! AAAAHAHAHA" Kotaro laughed loudly at his own joke, only moments later noticing the Beineke's uncomfortable states.

"......I go too far. But no matter, the night, she is young. Kotaro Bokuto, at your service. Welcome to our extremely normal home," Kotaro smiled, going to the far end of the room with a warmth in his eyes that could only be detectable as either pure delight, adore, or love, or perhaps all 3 mixed into one pulp present in his eyes.

"Now presenting: the moth-PAPA of my children, the love of my life! Akaashi!" Akaashi walked out towards his husband, now wearing a black apron around his waist.

"Sorry i'm late," He said in a happy tone, "I was putting the apple pie on the window sill to cool."

Kotaro sighed as he looked at this beloved, "That's my man, a genius in the kitchen and a king in the parlor"

"So very pleased," Akaashi looked towards the waiting Beineke family. "Mr. Beineke," Akaashi shook hands with Hajime.

"Mr. Bokuto."

"Other Mr. Beineke," Akaashi shook hands with Tooru.

"Tooru."

"Tooru...oh, and YOU must be Tobio, what a lovely name," Akaashi mustered a wide, cheery smile.

"Thanks, i'm named after my uncle, Tobio, who got lost in the woods and ate his own leg," Tobio explained, his parents immediately shushing him while Akaashi simply let out a sigh of pleasure at this words.

"They DON'T need to know that," Hajime said, giving his son a strict look.

"No, no! That's a beautiful story," Akaashi sighed, "Hinata has a cousin who swallowed his tongue-"

"Thank you, papa!" Hinata ran over, giving his papa a quick look before smiling, holding his hand out to Mr. and Mr. Beineke, "Hi, i'm Hinata."

Akaashi scanned his son, feeling something was o- "W-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

Hinata turned with a raised brow, "A shirt?"

"A YELLOW shirt!" Akaashi looked in horror.

"Hato, what happened?" Bokuto asked, "You look like a crime scene!"

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Akaashi grabbed Hinata's hand, bringing him into a small corner of the room, "I will NOT have that color in my house!"

"I'm just trying to be normal!" Hinata hissed.

"Darling, we don't wear bright colors! Bright colors are for those with no inner life and no imagination," Akaashi said, unaware of the other person in the room also wearing the same color. He turned only to Tooru taking of his coat, revealing his stark yellow outfit. (Think of the man in the yellow hat outfit) "Oh, look it's everywhere."

"That's a lovely shirt, Hinata," Tooru complimented, "'Yellow is the color of the warming son, yellow is the color of happiness and fun. Why not show the world the love in which we all believe? Why not wear you heart for all to see on your sleeve? Yellow is-'"

"Excellent!" Kotaro interrupted Tooru's speech, "What a lovely sentiment on the color...yellow. Oh look, it's Nishinoya Bokuto, Hinata's older brother, returning from...bible studies. Come and say hello, Noya."

Nishinoya slowly trudged forward, his face showing his true feelings on the current matter. Instead of his normal striped shirt and black shorts, his was clad only in a [school uniform](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dhresource.com%2F0x0s%2Ff2-albu-g6-M00-26-DB-rBVaSFttD4aAJXj5AAC_8UqVEq0643.jpg%2Frolecos-brand-new-spring-men-school-uniform.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dhgate.com%2Fproduct%2Frolecos-brand-new-spring-men-school-uniform%2F420581057.html&docid=THl6uDRjIvwhXM&tbnid=_DSVfs1sc-bWwM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiir6nCkI_jAhWn1lkKHWD5C9IQMwhiKAIwAg..i&w=800&h=800&bih=641&biw=1366&q=japanese%20male%20school%20uniform&ved=0ahUKEwiir6nCkI_jAhWn1lkKHWD5C9IQMwhiKAIwAg&iact=mrc&uact=8), holding a silver tin can in one hand.

"........Hello? Want to make a donation?" Noya held the can out towards Tooru.

"Of course, what are you collecting for?" Tooru asked with a smile.

Noya paused for a moment, "Just put the money in the can and no one gets hurt."

"Why, isn't it 'normal' out here?!" Saeko popped into the entrance, wearing [typical nurse scrubs](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.heritagecostumes.com%2Fimages%2Fproducts%2F19649.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.heritagecostumes.com%2Fadult-civil-war-nurse-set-p2883.html&docid=o7mpNdis3qUNhM&tbnid=Htesg9tHm8zz3M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwj7pKe0jY_jAhUXU80KHc0LBLUQMwipASgHMAc..i&w=543&h=795&bih=641&biw=1366&q=nurse%20apron&ved=0ahUKEwj7pKe0jY_jAhUXU80KHc0LBLUQMwipASgHMAc&iact=mrc&uact=8). She walked towards the Beineke's, wrapping her arms around Hajime and Tooru's shoulders.

"This is our lovely grandmama, the heart and spirit of the family," Bokuto introduced.

"I just came back from the hospital. Emergency ward," Saeko patted Hajime and Tobio's shoulders, "Ohh, they're dropping like flies over there! Hope your staying in shape! Fresh fruit, grains, 40 minutes on the treadmill."

"Well I should, but I don't do any of that," Tooru shook his head.

"Then your gonna die, honey!" Saeko laughed, Tooru in turn laughing nervously.

 

"WHO'S READY FOR SOME VOLLEYBALL?!" Tendou ran in, a volleyball underneath his right arm, wearing a white jersey with the sleeves, the bold vertical stripes on his shorts, and the #5 in the middle of his jersey being a deep maroon color. (Basically Shiratorizawa's volleyball uniform)

"This is my brother, Tendou," Kotaro introduced, gesturing towards the smiling male.

"Nice to meetcha," Tendou waved.

"Yes, now you can go," As told, Tendou immediately left the room, Saeko trailing behind him. Aone walked in, hi hands holing up a silver tray with 4 glasses filled with a liquid substance. "And now, a welcoming toast from the extensive Bokuto caves."

"Children, you're excused," Akaashi dismissed the teenagers. Nishinoya immediately left, Hinata instead went to his fiancee.

"Tobio, come on!" Hinata grabbed Tobio's hand, heading towards the stairs. He stopped for a moment, turning to Kotaro, "Dad, remember?"

"Not to worry, Hato," Kotaro reassured his son. Hinata smiled and ran up the stairs with Tobio in tow.

"Leave the door open, you hear?" Hajime shouted after the running teens. Kotaro handed him a flute of champagne.

"Your concerned?" Kotaro asked, his own hand grasping the neck of the flute in his hands, "Not to worry, my son has a black belt in taekwondo. If he tries ANYTHING, Hinata will rip his throat out...To the children." Kotaro and Akaashi clinked glasses, intertwining their arms as they both took sips of the rich taster of champagne.

"Excuse me, do you have a little boys room?" Tooru asked.

"We use to until we let them all go," Kotaro said, leaving one to wonder if he was joking or not.

"Kotaro!" Akaashi smacked the back of his husband's head, "Come with me, i'll show you."

"Yes, Akaashi. A grand tour for Mr. Tooru," Kotaro acknowledged, "Mr. Hajime and I will go downstairs for some...'guy stuff'...and then dinner."

"And then, _the game_ ," Akaashi smirked with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

"What kind of game?" Hajime asked curiously.

"Ever play charades?" Kotaro asked.

 "Yes."

 "Well it's nothing like that!" Kotaro laughed, leading Hajime to the downstairs. Once they left, Tooru and Akaashi were left in each other's presence in a quiet, awkward silence enveloping the room.

 "Did you get the flowers?" Tooru asked.

 "Yes! And that lovely poem, wherever did you find it?," Akaashi gritted out.

 "I wrote it!"

 "Nnnnnooooo," Akaashi said, looking to the side.

 "'When I'm depressed, or feeling blessed, a poem gets it off my chest. They come to me, they take no time, they just pop out and always rhyme'," Tooru chanted.

 "Maybe you should see someone about that," Akaashi said, but Tooru didn't seem to notice the underlying meaning underneath the words.

 "And it's always about what everyone needs, but so few have!"

 "...Healthcare?"

 "Love, of course!" 

Once they were out of view, Tendou silently snuck in, wearing his usual attire rather than the volleyball outfit he had previously worn. The ancestors were present as well, their roles being simply to have the night go well for them to pass into the afterlife.

 

 " _Let's not talk about anything else but love_

_Worth repeating_

_Let's not talk about anything else but love_

_Can we talk about:_

_Lofty goals_

_Mating souls?_

_Altering minds?_

_And faltering roles?"_

 

 "SSSHHHH!!!!" Tendou hushed the ancestors, warning them about the possibility of anyone else hearing them. The song continued as quietly as possible.

 

_"Let's not talk about anything else but love_ "

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfiction, due to the characters sharing the same last name, Bokuto, I will refer to the characters based on their first names I put in the story:  
> ex) Kōtarō Bokuto will be referred to as Kōtarō  
> Instead of putting the Hinata, Nishinoya, Tendou, and Akaashi's first names, I put their last as I felt it would help me write better as i'll remember who they are while writing.


End file.
